Forever and Always
by raurauslly.music
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez have been best friends since the first grade, but when Austin starts blowing off his best friends for dates with other girls, and starts to ignore them, what will Ally and her friends do? Will they find the real reason why Austin is ignoring them? Auslly and little bit of Trez! First Auslly fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi fellow Auslly shippers! My very first fanfiction is up and I hope you enjoy it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"All right my little Ally-gator, here we are!" Mrs. Dawson exclaimed as she pulled into the Miami Elementary School parking lot. Ally Dawson glanced out of the car window. Her mood did not match the sunny, cheerful day in Miami. You see, today was her first day of first grade, and she was very nervous about this. Sighing, she replied,

"Mom, what if everyone is mean? What if they don't like me?" Ally's eyes started to tear up as she stepped out of the car.

"It's will be okay Gator. Remember Trish? Well I'm sure still be with you this year. Besides, you'll make some new friends who will love to become best friends with you." Mrs. Dawson comforted her daughter.

When they reached the classroom, Mrs. Dawson bent down to give Ally a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Have fun sweetie! Do your best!" Ally smiled at her words.

"Okay Mom, I won't let you down. I'll have fun." She leaned in closer, whispering, "Can you please make sure Dougie the dolphin doesn't get in trouble with the evil Isabella the mermaid?" she looked at her mom with her chocolate eyes with concern in her eyes.

"I'll make sure sweetie. Now, go along have a fun, first day at 1st grade!" She gently nudged Ally in. After one more wave, she left to go research about Africa at the library.

Ally stepped in, surveying the classroom; there was a post covered by brown paper with green paper on the ceiling surrounding the post, making it look like a tree. To her right, she saw a goldfish in a tank, next to the teacher's desk. Behind the desk, there was a clothes line pinned to the cork board with name tags pinned on the line. Slowly, she walked to her desk, which was in the middle of the classroom. Once she put her pencils, crayons, and erasers neatly away in her desk, she began to look at the students around her.

To her right, she saw a Latina girl. She had curly, poofy hair and was short and chubby. She immediately recognized her.

"Trish," Ally exclaimed, "are you staying in my class this year too?"

The Latina turned around, looking at Ally before grinning.

"Ally! You're here! I'm going to bein the same class with you this year!" Trisha struck her signature 'new job' pose. "Guess who got a job as the goldfish feeder!?"

Ally giggled, excitement clear in her eyes. "You did! Anyways, do you want to play with me at recess?" Ally asked Trish.

"Of course, Ally," Trish agreed, "I'll meet you there. I'll see what other job I can get today!" and with that, she got up and walked up to the teacher.

As Ally looked to her left and saw a blonde-haired boy, named Austin, who was eating a carrot stick. Ally did not like this. She suddenly grabbed the snack out of his hands.

"Hey!" Austin exclaimed, upset that the girl had taken away his only snack, "If I don't eat that, I won't get unlimited pancakes for breakfast anymore!"

"There's no eating in the classroom," Ally instructed.

"Why not?"

"You're not supposed to eat in here because the floor will get dirty. Besides, didn't you see the sheet on the wall with the rules on it?"

"No," Austin was feeling guilty, sad to know that he had broken the rules, as well as getting reproved the beautiful brunette. "I'm sorry," Austin apologized.

Ally sighed, "It's okay, just don't do it again please." She smiled before turning her attention to the teacher, who had just walked up to the front of the classroom. She had ginger brown hair and was a very nice looking woman.

"Hello class! Welcome to the first day school! I am Miss Suzy, and I will be your teacher this year."

Line break

A few hours at recess…

"Hey, wait for me!" Austin called to the brunette girl. He was still upset about offending Ally about the rules and wanted to become friends with her. Ally turned around to face the blonde boy. "Hi! Um, can you play with me? I want to say sorry for breaking the rules."

"It's okay. You can play with my friend Trish and I!"

"Oh okay. What's your name?" Austin curiously asked.

"I'm Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally. What's your name?" Ally asked, also interested in getting to this blond-haired boy.

Eagerly, Austin replied, "I'm Austin Monica Moon," he smiled, but then his eyes widened, realizing what he had done. Trish, who had just walked up to Ally, overheard this and was giggling, eventually turning into a burst of laughter.

However, Ally was frowning at Trish and trying to quiet her. Finally, she spoke up,

"Trish, it's not nice to laugh at Austin. Now you have to say you're sorry." Trish soon became quiet, apologizing to Austin before she ran off to play in the sand box with a ginger haired boy.

"Thanks, Ally. Was that Trish?" Austin continued when she nodded. "So do want to go on the-" Austin was abruptly cut off by yelling coming from the sandbox.

"No! You destroyed Mr. Vooboobalee's beach house!" the ginger started to mourn over his loss. **(1)**

"It's not my fault ginger-head!" Trish sighed, shaking her head at the boy.

Miss Suzy, Austin, and Ally hurried to the sand box.

"Okay, Trish and Dez, no more fighting. I'll let you play more, only if you don't cause trouble until recess is over. Okay?"

Trish and Dez nodded, both kids glaring at each other fiercely. Austin and Ally went to both of their best friends.

"Ally, this is my best freckled friend, Dez." Austin gestured to the ginger haired boy. Dez waved to Ally, who nodded before pointing at Trish.

"This is my best friend, Trish." with everyone introduced, Austin asked,

"Do you want to play hide and seek or on the swings?"

"Okay! Hide and seek!"

"Yeah!"

"Has anyone seen my eagle?" Dez asked randomly. Austin, Ally, and Trish looked to Dez questionably.

"What was that for?!" Trish yelled.

"Oh, my eagle escaped from his litter box." Dez smiled.

They shook their heads, soon running and hiding and having a great time.

_**Little did they know, a wonderful friendship had blossomed like a rose, along with unexpected feelings starting to rise.**_

**(A/N) Yay! I got my first Auslly fanfiction up! Do you guys like it? Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but do it nicely please! I will try to update this 2-3 times a week, but I won't update this until after May 8, because of my piano guild. If you guys like it, I will try to update it before then. Review, Review, Review!**

**(1) a made up character I made back when I was 10**

** I have some shoutouts to a few people who have given me some great advice for writing! Check out their stories!**

_**xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx**_

_**anxofdoom**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Aww, thanks for the reviews you guys! You're all so amazing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"All right! Who wants the next special Austin Moon pancake s'more!?" Austin announced

Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally were all sitting around their own campfire, roasting s'mores while their parents' chit chatted around the main fire. It was the summer before they entered junior high. The gang and their families were having their annual summer camping trip. After that 1st day of school in first grade, Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally became the best of friends. Austin and Ally, as well as Trish and Dez (well they still fought over silly little things) became very close. Of course, Austin and Dez, and Ally and Trish were still BFFs to confide their girl/guy problems.

"OOO! ME, ME! Pick me!" Dez waved crazily, standing on his tiptoes. The group laughed at his craziness. Austin sandwiched the marshmallow and pulled it off the stick, and handed it to Dez.

"Okay, this next one's for Als." Austin announced as he stuck another marshmallow on the sick.

"Kids! That's your last round! You'll need to go to bed soon so we can wake up early for the hiking trail." Mr. Dawson instructed the kids. They nodded and slowly roasted and ate the last of the famous 'Austin Moon Pancake S'mores'. When they finished, they walked into the spacious tent that they bought a few years ago to share when they had a camping trip.

As they got ready for bed, Ally looked at her 3 best friends. She couldn't believe how far she had come with them.

Trish, who had been her BFF since kindergarten, was the most outspoken of the group. She was frenemies with Dez, and constantly tricking him into doing her work, which changes every day. She smiled at her friend's laziness to work; which was the reason she always got fired multiple times a week. Even though Trish was a complete opposite to her soft, sweet, and caring personality, she was a great friend and stood up for her when needed.

Dez. Just thinking of the crazy boy made Ally smile and chuckle. He was the goofy ginger who always was and always will be the wackiest of all the three. Even though he always had something out of the ordinary in his backpack, he had a soft and serious side and was a great person for advice – if he was in the right mind. Recently, he started to carry a video camera to document all the 'weird and completely stupid' (as Trish puts it) things he collected, as well as the music video that she and Austin put together a few weeks ago.

Besides Trish and Dez, Austin was her closest friend yet. They were polar opposites. Austin was fun-loving and cool. Ally has stage fright and chews her hair when she's nervous. He likes pancakes, she likes pickles. Even with their differences, they had one thing in common – music- the magnet that made opposites attract. Because Ally loved Austin a lot, (whaaaat? I meant as friend! Duh! Hehehe! Yeah I'm outta here!), she could confide nearly all her problems to him and vice-versa. They were _Austin&Ally, _the best friends – maybe even more- that would be Forever and Always.

As Ally got into her sleeping bag, she thought how lucky she was to have three, great best friends. She knew that she would cherish every memory of the great times with her friends. However, she wondered what could happen between them in the future. Would they still be friends? What if they got into a big fight and broke up? What if they changed – for the worse? While Ally was drifting to sleep, little did she know that Austin, Trish, and Dez were thinking of the same things as she was. (Well, Dez was probably wondering about his pet roller coaster in Miami so…)

* * *

"Okay kids, we can take a break now!" Mr. Moon called out to the weary hikers. It was a warm and beautiful day outside - sun shining, and a few clouds in the sky. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez's families were taking a hike through the woody mountains near their campsite. Mike Moon and Lester Dawson were leading the group, the gang and their moms in the middle, and Thomas Fischer and Pedro de la Rosa bringing up the rear. As they sat on either logs or rocks, Ally brought up her troubling thoughts to her friends that had nagged her all night.

"Guys, you know that I love you all, but, what if we stop being friends in the future? I mean, we could get married to different people, of get in a big fight! What if we change! I don't know what might happen in the future, but what will become of us?" Ally waited for her friend's response. Trish spoke up first.

"You don't have to worry Ally. I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarten! We've been through our fights and agreements and we became even stronger friends. We'll always be BFFs, no matter what others might say. No one will ever change that." Trish smiled at Ally as she scooted closer to Ally and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Trish is right, Ally," Austin agreed, "You're my best friend and we always will be. And don't worry about me changing. I promise I will never, ever hut you in any way. You're my best friend. I couldn't do that to you. We'll always be Forever and Always; no one will ever change that."

Ally gave him a genuine smile.

"Are you sure, Austin? Promise is a big word to use." Ally looked to Austin with doubt and admiration in her eyes.

"I promise Ally. Forever and Always." Austin opened up his arms for a hug.

"Aww, thanks Austin! You're the best guy friend I could ever ask for." Ally said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Austin moved his hands to her waist, hugging her tighter, never wanting to let go of this moment.

"Hey, what about me," Dez whined, "I would never leave you Ally. Especially Mickey Mouse the turtle."

Ally let go of Austin, much to his dismay, and hugged Dez.

"Of course Dez" Ally comforted the overreacting ginger, who cried into her shoulder. Ally let go of Dez.

Turing to her friends, Ally asked,

"What should we do to remember this day?"

"I know," Austin thought, "Dad said that for his best friends, he carved their names into a log near the trail they passed almost every weekend! We could ask my dad for his pocket knife and to help us carve our names into this log!" Austin explained, pointing to the log that they were sitting on. He continued,

"However long the carving will stay there, that will be how long we have been friends!"

"That's a great idea Austin! However, people might sit on it; could we carve into this tree?" Ally suggested, pointing to a wide tree next to the log.

"Ally's right Austin," Trish agreed, "Let's ask Mr. Moon for the knife!"

"Why? I have some here! I've got a steak knife, a cleaver, a paring knife, a brea-"Dez continued but Trish interrupted, annoyed,

"Why do you have all those knives here?"

"Yeah Dez, it's dangerous to have sharp objects with you!" Ally warned

"Why not," Dez defended, "Do you think I could give my pet steak bone rub before lying him down for bed on the grill?"

Trish gave him the 'say one more stupid thing and I will kick, punch, kill, and punch you again!' look. Austin and Ally just shook their heads.

"Okayyyy," Ally broke the awkwardness by stretching out the 'y', "Do you have a carving knife in your backpack though Dez?"

"Uhh, hold on!" Dez took out each knife slowly, sharpening each one before saying, "Nope, Hold on!" Eventually, Trish got tired of this, since he hadn't pulled out a carving knife yet.

"HURRY UP YOU DOOFUS! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Trish finally exploded, yelling at Dez.

"Okay, okay guys, let's just ask my dad; it's not hard." Austin tried to relieve the tension between the two.

Ally nodded before helping Dez put away all his knives, before giving them to Mr. Fischer, Dez's dad. When they got back, Trish and Austin had some great news.

"He said yes!" Austin announced, sharing a high-five with his best friends.

* * *

A few minutes later, four names were clearly, but carefully carved into a tree along with these words:

_Best Friends Forever_

_Forever and Always_

_'Cause We're Better Together_

_July 2, 2007 _**(1)**

As the hikers moved on, Ally was feeling light-hearted again with the assurance that her BFFs would never leave her.

**_However, that promise would be put to the test in only a few years._**

**_(A/N): Oh yeah! I got the second chapter down! Excuse me while I go dance. **Does the classic Ally-D move** But seriously guys, Thanks for all the support and favorites and follows! I was out of this world when I saw all the emails I got yesterday! Thanks so much! But anyways, do you guys like the chapter? Hate it? Love it? Review your thoughts on this chapter! I'm open to suggestions! The next chapter is will skip to when the gang is around 16... I don't know what else to say... Well, you know what to do! Review please! Until next time! :D_**

**_1) I changed the month and year when A&A first aired_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey there again! I've got the next chapter up, and I hope you guys like it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the lyrics from Can't Do It Without You**

"Guess who got a job at Melody Diner!" Trish stood in the doorway of Sonic Boom. Ally was working behind the counter, waiting for Austin to come and work on the song. However, Austin was eating pancakes at the pancake special at IHOP, and Dez was… well, being Dez. Before Ally could respond, Dez spoke up.

"Oh, oh! I know! Johnny Depp did!" Dez guessed. Trish gave him a weird look.

"No, I did stupid. And why would you think that Johnny Depp would work there?"

"Oh, because-"Dez started, but Trish cut him off.

"You know what, never mind." Trish went around Dez to the counter.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish greeted Ally.

"Hey, Trish! But, didn't you already get fired from Melody Diner before?" Ally inquired.

"Oh, I did, but Mindy quit. We have a much nicer boss, Cassidy!" Trish informed.

"Really? I didn't know that she was back from LA so soon!" Ally happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, she did. It's better to have a boss that is actually nicer to you," checking her watch, she spoke up again, "Well, I gotta go back to work now! I took my fifteen minute break an hour ago." Trish said as she left the store, probably to go get fired for being late... again.

"Hey Als!" Ally turned to around to see that Austin had entered the store.

"Hey Austin! How was the pancake special?" Ally asked.

"It was so Austimous! They even had pancake pants sundaes!" Austin was about to tell Ally more, but she instead pulled him upstairs to the practice room.

"Come on Austin, we have to work on the song, remember?" Ally closed the door and sat down on the piano.

A few months ago, the four friends posted a music video online of Austin singing Double Take, which he 'borrowed' from Ally. Dez directed it, and Trish was either bouncing from job to job, or bossing everyone to do the music video. The four however, did not expect it to become a hit overnight, or as Austin put it, over two nights. A few days later, Austin guest starred on the Helen Show, and performed yet another song, this time with Ally, which turned out to be a disaster. Then, a few weeks later, they got a record deal at Starr Records. They were writing a new song, which was to be released on their second album in a few months.

"Okay, so what should this song be about?" Austin slid in next to Ally, their hips touching slightly.

"Um, how about a love song?" Ally looked hopefully to Austin, who groaned.

"Aww, Ally," Austin looked to her with his irresistible puppy dog eyes, "Can we not do another love song? We already did three in a row!"

"Well, if you could come up with another idea, we won't write a love song. Deal?"

"Deal." Austin scratched his neck thinking of an idea, when a lightbulb went off.

"Oh, I know how about if we write a Team Austin song!"

"I like the sound of that! Do you have some lyrics or a tune in mind?" Ally got out her book to write the ideas.

"Hmm, how about Can't Do it Without You for the title and chorus?" Austin suggested

"Okay, I was thinking of Better Together, but still, a good choice." Ally nodded and wrote the ideas down her book. She started to play a few chords, before adding random lyric ideas, sometimes with Austin throwing a few ideas in. Eventually, they got down the chorus. _  
_

_"_Wow! That was fast! We never wrote a chorus this great, in this short of a time!"

"Yeah, I wonder what ti- Whoa! It's already 6 o'clock! I told mom that I would be home by six thirty! Hey, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, time does fly by, like you were soaring, and that you were on top of the world! Then, as time went by-" Ally was rambling on and on before Austin said,

"Ally, you're rambling again." Austin gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, yeah, pshh, I wasn't rambling that long, I mean sometimes I just answer my own questions! Huh, why do I do that?"

"Because you're adorkable" Austin automatically said, before his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Aww, thanks Austin! Let me lock up the store first, but you can go ahead." Austin and Ally walked down the stairs. When they got out of the mall, and went on their normal route home, Austin put his hand behind his neck and stuttered,

"Um, Ally, how do I ask someone out? Like someone who's really pretty?" Austin nervously waited for her answer, because usually, he didn't ask these types of questions.

"What kind of question is that?" Ally was clearly surprised.

"Well, there's this girl who I really like, and since you're a girl, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on how to ask her out."

"Okay, um, just play it cool, and make her feel special. Who's the girl?" Ally was genuinely curious to know.

"Oh, she's this really cute blond, named Tilda. She's really nice, and I think you'll like her!"

"Okay! So, when are you asking her out?"

"Maybe tomorrow at school. I really hope she says yes." Austin stopped as they reached Ally's house.

"Okay! Good luck on asking her!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, and maybe you can meet Tilda!"

"I'd love that! Can you bring her over to Sonic Boom then? After school, I have to work again." Ally asked

"Sure Ally! See you tomorrow!" Austin waved to her before walking to his own house, which was across the street and a few doors down.

* * *

"Hey Trish, Cassidy, and Kira!" Ally exclaimed. Ally attended Marino High School, along with her friends, who, besides Austin, Trish and Dez, were Cassidy and Kira and her boyfriend, Kevin. She walked up to her locker, putting away her books in their proper place before turning around to face her friends. Cassidy was a close friend, but as close as Trish, Austin, or Dez.

"Hi Ally! I just got back from LA!" Cassidy exclaimed, hugging Ally tightly.

"Yeah, Trish told me! How are you? Are you going to this school?" Ally asked eagerly once she let go.

"I'm good! I'll be attending here until graduation! Where's Austin and Dez?"

"Oh, Austin's preparing to ask a girl out, and Dez is... well, being Dez." Ally smiled and turned to Kira, whom she worked with in the 'No Ordinary Day' music video.

"Hey Kira! How are you and Kevin?" Ally asked.

"We're cool, I guess." Kira smiled. The bell rung, and Ally said goodbye to her friends before heading to home room, ready to start another day at school.

* * *

Ally sighed and sat down on the counter and closed her eyes. After school, she had headed straight to Sonic Boom, and was very busy. Unfortunately, her mom was at the library studying about Afirca, and her Dad was at the accordion convention, leaving her to run the store by herself.

"Guess who got a job at Books and Beyond?" Trish posed her famous 'I got a new job' pose. When Ally didn't answer, she walked over to her.

"Hey, you all right? You don't seem to happy." Trish asked, concerned about her best friend. Ally looked up.

"Oh, sorry Trish. I'm just really tired from working today. I also have to wait here because Austin's going to bring his new girlfriend over here, if she accepts to go on a date with him." Ally jumped off the counter and went over to the violin rack to dust the violins.

"Oh okay, just text me if you need anything." Trish informed, however just when she was about to leave to work again, Austin showed up.

"Hi Ally, I'm really sorry that I'm late, but on the bright side, Tilda is my girlfriend now!" Austin did a happy dance before noticing Ally's mood. He suddenly was concerned for his best friend.

"Hey, you all right? You seem off."

"Really, Why does everyone ask if I'm okay!" Ally nearly yelled, surprising both Austin and Trish; they weren't used to this type of behavior from Ally.

"I'm sorry guys, I just lost it; I'm pretty stressed out lately," Ally apologized, "Where's Tilda? Didn't you say that you were going to bring her if she consented to your date?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Austin called out the door, "Hey Tilda! You can come in now!"

Tilda came in through the doors. When Ally and Trish looked at her, both of their jaws dropped to the ground.

"That's Tilda?!" they both yelled at the same time, clearly shocked at who Austin's girlfriend was.

"Hey guys," Dez entered, "have you seen Carlos the catfish? The last time I saw him was in the toilet when I was in the bathroom."

**(A/N) I'm so sorry guys for not updating in almost a week! I'm going to be really busy next week as well, however, I might update again this weekend. But, I left my first cliffhanger! Do you have a guess on who Austin's girlfriend is? Why is Ally and Trish surprised? Oh, and I introduced Cassidy and Kira! I don't intend on making them the bad people because they seem really nice. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review on what you think would happen next! Keep those reviews coming! I really love it when I get a new email saying that I have a new review! Oh, and before I forget, I have question to ask you guys. Should there be Trez in this story? Leave a review, or vote on the poll on my profile! Well, tune in next time to see who's Austin's mysterious girlfriend! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a week; I'll try to update faster. Here's the next chapter! Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Ally's POV**

"That's Tilda?!" both Trish and I nearly yelled. Shocked isn't even a word to describe what I was feeling. Tilly, who I met in kindergarten, was Austin's girlfriend? I resisted the urge to chew on my hair. I mean, Austin chose Tilly? I haven't told him about her yet, since we met in first grade. If you're wondering why I'm surprised about his decision, let me tell you what happened on that day that I met Tilda "Tilly" Thompson.

_Flashback to Kindergarten_

_"Alright kids, settle down!" Mrs. Carmichael said, "Right now we will see all the songs that you wrote for the spring pageant." She glanced at her list of the kids who signed up. "First, I'll let Tilly Thompson play."_

_Tilly walked up to the middle of the classroom, with all eyes on her. She started to sing a song that she called "The Ladybug Song" As she sang, the lyrics didn't make any sense to the children, except for Tilly. Once she finished the song, __she bowed dramatically. However, the class shook their heads in disapproval._

_"Wow, that was very interesting Tilly. Good job. Now Ally Dawson will play 'Butterfly Song'" Mrs. Carmichael stood to the side as Ally stood up and walked up to the piano. She put her music on the stand and began play and sing. __Through Ally's whole performance, Tilly was shaking her head. However, at the end of the song, the class was clapping, and Ally bowed._

_"Very nice job Ally!" Mrs. Carmichael complimented._

_End of Flashback_

And that's how I met Tilly. I looked over at Trish, who looked like she could beat up a rattlesnake. Although I was happy for Austin, I didn't think he would pick Tilly. I mean that's what friends are for, right? Friends are supposed to support each others decisions. I nudged Trish, mouthing to her that I would talk to her later. Instead, she spoke up.

"Hey Austin, Ally needs to help me finish my shift at work. Could you watch the store? Thanks! Gotta go!" And with that, she dragged me outside to the food court, leaving a confused Austin. Once we ordered our food in silence and sat down at a secluded table, she finally spoke.

"Okay, Tilly's back; what do we do?" Trish said, anger clear in her eyes. I sighed.

"Trish, it looks like he's happy with her, I don't think we should bother him."

"Are you kidding Ally? I think Tilly's up to something, and it involves Austin, which is NOT good."

"Yeah, I know, but Austin seems really happy, and as his best friends, shouldn't we be happy for him?" I countered.

"I guess, but as friends, we should tell him what Tilly's like before he gets heartbroken. And I know you love _love_, but Austin's gonna be crushed when he finds out who Tilly really is."

"Well, what if Tilly really changed? Maybe she isn't the same girl that we knew in kindergarten!" I really hoped that this was true. But, then, Tilly did say that I would pay for 'this'. I looked around, spotting Dez and inviting him over, angering Trish even more (if it was possible) in the process.

"Hey Dez!" I greeted.

"Hey Ally!" he waved at me.

"Hey, I'm short, not invisible!" Trish said, annoyed.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. Turn around please." Dez motioned for Trish to turn around. Trish just rolled her eyes. I swore that I just saw a very slight smile playing on her lips, but I don't know.

"So Dez," I spoke, "what do you think of Austin's new girlfriend?" I thought that if I got Dez to agree with me, then Trish would give up and side with me. I just hoped that he would understand.

"Hmm, I know! We can get a fountain, newspaper, and a basketball to show him!" he exclaimed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uhh, we're not talking about Austin the aardvark, we are talking about Austin as in your best friend. You do realize that don't you?" I cocked my head to the side, hoping that her would get it. Instead Trish just smacked him on his head.

"Why do you have to be so mindless sometimes ginger?" and with that Trish huffed and nearly slapped his freckles off, if I hadn't stopped her.

"Okayyyy, that's enough Trish." I said, not in the mood to eventually break up their fight. Once I got Trish and Dez to cooperate, I compromised on Austin and Tilly's relationship.

"All right guys, we'll tell Austin who Tilly really is. But, only after we see how Tilly really is now and if Austin will still remember us. Agree?" I waited, anxious for the response.

"Seems fair." Trish shrugged

"Yeah, maybe we should also include a dictionary, a laptop, and a grand piano." I looked to Dez, giving him a weird look. Trish just smacked him.

"Pay attention you idiot!" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well let's go see Tilly. Austin's probably wondering where we are." I stood up and started to walk toward Sonic Boom, nervous about meeting Tilly again.

* * *

"Hey Austin! Hey Tilly, long time no see?" I stepped into the store, where Austin was standing behind the counter watching the store while holding Tilly in his arms. Why do I have a feeling to throw up now?

"Hey Ally! You know Tilly?" Austin asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, we met in kindergarten. Good times." Trish said, slightly sarcastic. I nudged her.

"Hi Ally, Trish!" Tilly exclaimed, a little too enthusiastic. "Do you remember me? We were in Mrs. Carmichael's class together!"

"Yeah, I remember," I was trying not to sound annoyed. "Well, Austin, I can run the store now. You go have some _fun _with Tilly." Why do I still hate her after all these years? I didn't keep a grudge; that wasn't like me.

"Okay Ally, I'll be here at four to work on our song." Turning to Tilly, he said, "Come on Tilly, I have a surprise date for you tonight," Austin voice started to fade away as he and Tilly walked away. Trish walked up to me.

"You all right Ally? You sounded..." Trish stopped for a moment, thinking of the right word. "You sounded jealous and annoyed."

"I'm okay Trish, Austin's happy. I don't want to bother with that. It's what friends are for anyway." I frowned at the mental image of Austin and Tilly kissing. I shuddered and shook my head to get rid of the image.

"Well, if you say so. If you need me, I'll be here." Trish held out her pinky. We locked pinky's together.

"Whoa, I really need to go back to work! I started my lunch break two days ago!" Trish hurried out the door, probably to get fired. I sighed, ready to go back to work.

* * *

4:45 pm.

He's still not here! Austin's supposed to meet me here at 4 pm, and now he's late! I sighed, trudging up the stairs to the practice room.

"Ally wait!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around, finding Austin running breathlessly into the store.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry that I'm late. I just got carried away at the date; it was amazing! Oh, and did you know that Tilly wants to be a singer too?"

"Yeah, that's cool" I said, referring to his date. However, even though Tilly was an okay singer, she came up with horrible lyrics. I kept that info to myself, for Austin's sake.

"Well, since you're here, let's work on the song!"

"Okay, so what should the song be about?" Austin slid next to me on the piano bench, our bodies touching slightly. Why does it feel so good?

"Umm, how about we do a song about a one-sided crush?" We usually don't write these types of songs, but I didn't have any other ideas.

"Well, okay." Austin agreed. I was slightly surprised; Austin didn't like love songs, and he tried to avoid them as much as possible. Maybe Tilly was changing him. I start to play a melody, adding lyrics along the way. We might not use them, but it's still fun to try. I finished, looking to Austin to see what he thought of it.

"I like that idea!" Austin cheered. However, I got another idea, something that was even better. I start to play and sing again, eventually coming up with a whole new song. When I finished, Austin was gaping at me.

"Wow Ally, how did you come up with this?" Austin said in amazment, looking at me.

"I really don't know Austin, I really don't know. For some reason, I'm really feeling this song." I sighed, frustrated about these feelings.

"Well, all I can say is that it is amazing!" Austin reached over to hug me. I hugged back, sinking into his arms and sighing happily. Whenever I hugged him, I felt safe and happy. Unfortunately, his phone rang. At one glance, I felt sick again.

"Oh, I told Tilly that I would walk her home from work. I'll see you tomorrow Ally" Austin put his phone back in his pocket and walked out the door. I stayed in my place, just standing there. Eventually, Trish came.

"Hey Ally, you have a love-struck look on your face." Trish looked at the lyrics that were on the piano, and then back at me.

"Is this about Austin?" She asked softly. I shook my head.

_**"I really don't know Trish. It's all so confusing." I snapped out of my trance, ready for some girl talk with Trish.**_

**(A/N) Hey! I really don't like this chapter much, although I need it for future chapters. You'll get it soon. Review on your thoughts! I know Dez wasn't in here much, but I'll include him in the next few chapters! Oh, and did you mind Ally's POV? It's different, but I thought we might need her view on the story.**

**Here are the songs that I used in order. I do not own them!**

**I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles**

**Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey guys! there will be a lot of time skips here in this chapter, so bear with me here! I just wanted to give you guys a heads up about that! Oh, and thanks again for the reviews! Okay, let me stop rambling and get on with the disclaimer and chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

**Ally's POV**

As I walk through the food court, something catches my eye. I was near Mini's and the surf shop, so I hid behind a surfboard, which was conveniently beside me. I saw Tilly at a table, probably waiting for Austin to come. He told me that he and Tilly would have a date here today. I was about to sneak away when a guy came sat down at the table. He started flirting with Tilly, who resented at first, but when she saw that Austin wasn't around, she started flirting back. My jaw literally dropped to the ground. When I met Tilly for lunch last week, she surprisingly nice. I was really convinced that she had changed, even though Trish is still skeptical. I snap out of my thoughts, focusing on what was happening. I started to move closer, wanting to hear what they were saying. I hoped Austin would come soon, so that he would see who Tilly really is, but, at the same time, I didn't want him to find out because he will be heartbroken. Finally, I got to a nearby table so that I could hear them, at the same time, not too close that they would notice me. Now I able to hear their voices.

**Tilly's POV**

Ugh! When will Austie be here?! He said that he would be here, and now he's late by 10 seconds! I hate it when people are late! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! Finally, I saw a hot guy coming up to me, sitting down at my table. He started to flirt with me. I hesitated. If I flirted back, I would be cheating, ruining my plan, and ruining my reputation. If I didn't flirt with him, I could have some fun, while still sticking to my plan - if he didn't find out. I decided to take a chance.

"Well, cutie, what are you doing here are alone?" He said.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend. What's your name?"

"Well, why would he leave you here all alone? Especially someone hot like you!" He winked at me. "Well, my name's Trent"

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to hang out around the mall now? My boyfriend isn't coming anymore." he smirked, nodding his head. He took my hand and we walked around the mall, being careful to not bump in to Austie.

**Ally's POV**

I listened in amazement. Trish was right; Tilly was up to something. I slowly walked out the mall, in a daze. What was Tilly up to? I started thinking of the possibilities. She could be using him for fame, or to get people to find out about her songs. Whatever the reason, it wasn't good. I stopped. Where am I? I looked up, surprised that I was at Trish's house. She told me that she wouldn't be working today, and that I could come over if I wanted too. I took a deep breath, walking into her house. I didn't need to knock; we've known each other since kindergarten.

"Trish?!" I yelled out to the house.

"I'm here in my room Ally!" I heard her yell back. Typical Trish. She loved to yell, plus she was too lazy to come down. I walked up the stairs and found Trish in her room, looking at her laptop.

"What are you doing Trish?" I asked, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Oh, I'm looking for a new job. I already gone through all the jobs at the Miami Mall, so now I'm going to try to have every job possible in Miami!" Trish continued looking at many jobs. I chuckled, but stopped when I remembered why I came here. Trish looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Ally? You stopped laughing all of a sudden." I shook my head.

"I need to tell you something. But, first, I want to tell all of you guys first. Could we invite Cassidy and Kira here for the night? I want to tell all you girls at once."

"Okay Ally, if you want to. I'll text Kira, and you text Cassidy." Trish pulled out her phone, and I did the same.

_A few hours later..._

"So Ally, what did you want to tell us?" Cassidy asked me. Kira and Trish nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I saw something today, and it was Tilly." I started.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Kira asks, leaning forward.

"Um, I saw her flirting with someone other than Austin." I braced myself for the outburst that I knew Trish is about to have.

"WHAT!? Oh the nerve of that little-" I cut her off before she could say anything else. I looked over to Kira, who looked like she was about to faint. However, Cassidy was just as angry as Trish was. Ever since her date with Austin a few weeks ago, she started being somewhat overprotective of him, even though their relationship couldn't work out.

"Who was she flirting with?" Cassidy asked, trying to calm down.

"I don't know, but I think he looked like Trent."

"Trent? Well, that's not surprising. Tilly and Trent. They're both evil people, plus their names start with a T! Well, Trilly doesn't sound bad. Well, actually it sounds really gross." Trish shook her head. I knew she was remembering the time where Trent used her just to get on to Austin's dance crew. She didn't like thinking about it, so I stopped talking about him.

"Did Austin find out yet?" Kira asked, finally out of her trance. She also dated Austin for a time, before breaking up with Austin when she suspected that he had feeling for someone else.

I shook my head at Kira. Cass spoke up.

"Are you going to tell him? I think he needs to know." She put an arm around my shoulders and scooted closer to me. I sighed.

"If I tell him, he might not believe me. Besides, what if Trent is somehow related to her? Maybe they weren't flirting at all!" I hoped that this was true, although I doubted it.

"I think you should tell him Ally," Trish advised, "He needs to know before he finds out himself. If you don't tell him soon, he'll be heartbroken when he sees Tilly cheating on him." Cass and Kira nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but he might hate me for telling him." I started to chew on my hair, thinking of the endless possibilities that could happen.

"Ally, you and Austin have been friends since first grade! Yes, he might be mad at you for a while, but then he'll realize that you're just trying to protect him from getting hurt. If he stays mad, that's his problem. And if tries to do something to you, call me and I'll make sure he has no pancakes for a month, no scratch that, for a year." Trish promised. I laughed.

"If he's mad at me, I don't think he'll hurt me, Trish. He's not that type of person."

"Well, okay. What movie do you want to watch now? We have Dolphin Tale, We Bought a Zoo, and Finding Nemo."

* * *

It's been a week. A week since I told Austin of my suspicions that Tilly is cheating on him. Five days since he found Tilly and Trent kissing. Five days since I had last seen him. Today, I decided that I was going to pay Austin a visit. I brought pancakes, pickles, and a few Zailiens movies that I borrowed from Dez. When I walked into Austin's house, I found him in his bedroom. I put away the things I brought in the kitchen, and headed upstairs.

"Hey Austin." I was cautious about my tone; I didn't know how he was taking the news. Austin looked at me. The look in his eyes nearly broke my heart. He had tissues around his bed, and several romantic movies around him. I attempted to cheer him up.

"Do you want some pancakes Austin?" I'm positive that he'll say yes; he's obsessed, and I mean OBSESSED with pancakes.

"No." He firmly said, burying his head into his pillow. I'm shocked. He NEVER turns down pancakes. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. I started to rub his back comfortingly. After a while, he turned around and gave me the biggest hug that had ever received. I smiled and hugged back. After what seemed like eternity, we had to let go.

"Thanks Ally." He managed a weak smile for me.

"No problem Austin." I smirked. "Who wants to eat pancakes while watching Zailiens?"

"WHERE'S THE PANCAKES?" Austin immediately jumped on the bed, hitting his head on the ceiling, since he was so tall.

"OWW!" Austin yelled, rubbing his head. He then ran down the stairs. From his room upstairs, I could hear the clanging of pots and pans, and the opening and slamming of cabinets in the kitchen. I laughed, glad that was back to his normal, pancake loving self.

* * *

It's been a few weeks after Tilly cheated on Austin. Although I managed to cheer up Austin before, he was back to sulking the next day. This had gone on for another week before things really started to change. He started to date other girls from school, either nerd or popular; he dated them left and right. Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Kira, and her boyfriend Kevin, and I were all worried about him. It had started out as a girl per two weeks, but now that time is getting even shorter.

Things got only worse as he started to ignore us all. Dez was especially affected by this. He didn't walk his zoo of pets, and he didn't even bother to fight with Trish. Cassidy's worried about 'Blondie' (her nickname for him), since she was so protective of him, but started to give up, after seeing how many times he would ignore her. Kira noticed the change of his attitude about music at Starr Records. Kevin was also worried because Kira's worried, and because he had gotten closer to Austin, especially this year. Trish didn't bother to fight with Dez, and she mindlessly booked Austin's performances around Miami.

Everyone also saw a change in me. I was sad all the time, since Austin was the one to always put a smile on my face, whatever the circumstance. We used to hang out several times in a single day, but now, we hardly even see each other outside of school.

His parents were the most worried. Sometimes, I would walk in on Mike and Mimi, both crying while Mike tried to comfort her.

Sometimes, in distress, I would run to the tree where we carved our names. After a few years, Austin and I discovered a pond not far from the tree. We promised to not tell anyone where it was. The pond soon became a place for inspiration for songs, or just writing in my book. Eventually, I found some geese there. Austin and I named both geese. I named mine Pickles, and of course, Austin named his Pancakes. I sighed. Why? Why did our friendship have to end like this? I got up and started to walk home. Dez, Kevin, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy were all coming over for a big sleepover. I invited Austin too, but doubt he'll come.

When I arrived, everyone was there except for Dez and Trish. I got out some snacks, while Cassidy and Kira picked the movies. Eventually, Dez and Trish arrived, and we went into the basement for our sleepover.

After a movie or two, several pillow fights, and a lost pet snake, Kevin asked,

"Where's Austin?" Everyone froze. We didn't like to talk about Austin now, so this was a surprise.

"I invited him, but he'll probably won't come." I frowned at the thought. We all started to sit down in a circle.

"Guys, what should we do if Austin wants to join us? I mean, yes, he changed, but what do we do when it really happens?" Cassidy questioned.

"I think we should just beat him up, and throw him to the zoo of animals Dez has." Trish spoke, rubbing her hands together as she thought of the evil plan.

"Hey, what about Liana the lion? She's about to have a baby!" Dez argued with Trish.

"Well, then we'll just feed him to you tigers!"

"But Tigger might lose his tail!" Dez and Trish continued to fight.

"I think we should test him first, you know, to see if he really belongs with us now." Kira suggested.

"Great idea Kira!" Cassidy high-fived her.

"Guys, can we not talk about this anymore now? I don't want to think about just yet." I spoke, hoping that they would say yes. They nodded in empathy, knowing that I got slightly emotional when talking to Austin.

After a few more hours, we eventually fell asleep, girls on one side of the basement, and the boys on the other side. _**As I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag, I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Austin. Would he change back to the Austin that I knew? Would our friendship be someday restored? **_

**(A/N): Wow, this is a very long chapter. Did you like the longer chapter? Review your thoughts on this! Some drama will be coming up now, but don't worry, we'll have a happy ending. The question is: How? ****Oh, and if you're wondering, I made up the character Kevin, so I own him. One more note! I**f you haven't already, check out my one-shot,_ Just Wanna Be With You_, and my new multi-chapter, _13 Roses_! 

**You know what to do...**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I've got chapter six coming your way! I don't know what else to say, but, read on and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I closed the door. Tears ran down my face. I got out my book and started to dump my feelings out.

_Dear Book, _

_Today is the worst day ever. Today, Austin, My BFF Forever and Always, ignored Tirsh, Dez, and especially me. Yes, he usually does that now, but today was different. He actually acted like he was better than us. He sat with the popular group, avoided us completely, and acted no one like he was before. Even with his change, he used to manage a smile, or even a simple "Hi", but today was just unbelievable. Thus all the tears that are falling on this page now. I feel a little better now that I got my feelings out, but not completely. Well, I have to go do my homework now with the girls at Cassidy's. I'll write in you soon._

_Love, Ally_

I walked to the bathroom, not glancing up at the mirror. I washed my face clean from tears. I got out my bag and I put my book, pens and pencils, and my binder in it. I slung it over my shoulder, and with a quick "goodbye" I headed off to Cassidy's

_Cassidy's house_

We were sitting in a circle, Trish looking up job openings, and writing a paper on the character quality of hard work, Cassidy was doodling with the keyboard, and Kira was bobbing her head to the music while singing about x=8 in 2x=16.

I was doodling on the side of my paper when I bring up the events of today.

"What do you think of Austin's actions today?"

Kira took off her ear buds and looked at me, surprised.

"Well, he acted like a diva; almost like the celebrities who come in and record at Daddy's studio. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know what you guys think." I paused, waiting for their reactions. "Why did Austin have to change?" I talked more to myself. "What happened to being 'Better Together'?" Tears were forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they just came faster. Trish wrapped me in a hug, eventually becoming a group hug for all of us.

I thought of the wonderful memories that Austin and I had shared, alone.

_1st Grade:_

_"Hey Ally! Catch this!" Scruggs, the school bully, tossed a football toward Ally. Ally, who was playing tag with her friends, looked up, but it was too late. The football hit her in the face, making her nose bleed. Austin ran to help Ally, while Trish, who was dragging Dez along, marched up to Scruggs._

_"Are you okay Ally?" Austin kneeled beside Ally, who was about to cry, shook her head. He hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth._

_Scruggs, who had watched this, started to laugh along with his posse. When he managed to catch his breath, he taunted,_

_"Aww, poor little Ally can't even catch a football! How weak is that?" He started to laugh again. However, he immediately stopped when he saw both Trish and Dez standing over him._

_"Hey William," Trish yelled out his real name, "Don't hurt my best friend like that!" Trish was red now, and Dez imitated her look, which was almost comical._

_Scruggs was angry, and got up to his feet. Trish smirked, knowing that he hated it when people called him by his real name._

_"So, what are you gonna do about it, huh Trish?"_

_"This." She spoke before slapping him, twice on either cheek._

_Scruggs' reaction was close to being a cartoon character. His face was so red, that it was nowhere near a tomato. More like a fire hydrant, or Anne Shirley's red hair from the green gables, or even Dez's hair._

_"YOWIEE!" Scruggs screamed. He started to cry, or sob really. If you listened closely, you could almost hear "I want Mommy now."_

_By this time, Austin had gone to Miss Suzy with Ally. He walked back to Scruggs, his confidence growing with each step._

_"Don't hurt Ally again, or you'll have to face Trish and I" Austin glared at him._

_Miss Suzy hurried over to the children, pulling over Trish, Austin, and Scruggs._

Eventually, Trish and Scruggs got detention, and Austin got off with a minor warning. I went to the nurse with Austin, and we both got to go home early. After the incident, Scruggs apologized, and didn't bother us anymore.

_4th Grade:_

_Austin skipped over to Ally's house, eager to show her his new pancake maker. It shaped pancakes into mini music notes, and he was ecstatic to try it out. When he got there though, he was greeted by Mrs. Dawson, instead of Ally. Normally, Ally would answer the door when he was coming. He went upstairs to Ally's room, and found her on the bed, crying. He instantly forgot about the pancake maker and went over to rub her back._

_"Ally what's wrong?" he asked tenderly._

_"Frankie died." She was barely coherent over her sobs. Frankie was her beloved pet fish, and he was her first pet._

_"Hey, it's okay! You'll get an even better fish now!" Austin attempted to cheer her up._

_"But I still love Frankie! If I get a new pet fish, he'll think that I don't love him anymore."_

_"No he won't! He'll always know that you love him, no matter what." Austin hugged her, until her crying nearly stopped._

That day, we went and bought two fish, one for Austin and I. Austin named his Pancakes, and I named mine Pickles, both of our favorite foods.

_9th Grade:_

_"Isn't it exciting, Austin? Soon we'll be in high school." Ally said. Both were outside on the grass, stargazing. They had been there for the day, first cloud watching, but now, since it was dark, they were stargazing._

_"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday that we were in first grade." Austin looked over at Ally, taking in each moment and how beautiful Ally looked in the moonlight. He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small box, and stood up._

_"Hey, uh, Ally," Austin continued when she looked at him._

_"You know how in books, movies, and in life, that sometimes, you lose friends because of popularity, fights, or peer pressure?" Ally nodded, confused on what's going on. Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

_"Well, I don't want to lose you because of a stupid mistake. We've been friends forever and always, and to show that we'll be best friends, even with all the drama in high school, turn around."_

_Ally turned around, gasping as something cold hit her neck. She looked down, and saw an amazing necklace. It was a guitar pick, with a music note on it. On the back of the pick it read:_

_A&A_

_Forever and Always_

_"But Austin, we already made a promise back in the summer before 7th grade, remember?" Ally asked, looking up at Ausitn._

_"Yeah, but that was with Trish and Dez too. This time, it's between the both of us." He smiled at her._

_"Thanks Austin. For everything." Ally reached up to hug him. They stood there, taking in each moment, knowing that they were Forever and Always._

* * *

So much for that promise. I still wore the necklace, though I often hid it under my shirt when wearing it.

"Ally, your mother called. She wants you to meet her at home; she has some visitors that she wants you to meet. Dallas will drive you there." Cassidy's mom peeked in through the doorway.

"Okay girls, see you soon!" I said, snapping out of daydreams. I released myself from the hug, wiping away my tears quickly. The girls gave me some sympathetic looks while I picked up my stuff from the floor. I knocked on Dallas' door, who was Cassidy's older brother.

"Hey Dallas, I need you to drive me to my house; your mom said so." I informed him. A few seconds later, he came out.

"Well, okay Ally. Come on." I followed him to the family car, and we started driving towards home.

"You don't seem to happy Alls." Since meeting him again at the library, we slowly became friends, since both of us hung out at the library often. Later, I found out that Cassidy was his younger sister. I sighed. He could read me almost like a book.

"I'm okay. Just a few problems." I looked out the window, not wanting to talk about Austin yet, for fear that I would burst into tears right there and then.

"Okay, but when you want to talk, feel free to drop by and see me. Deal?" He glanced at me, before focusing of the road again.

I nodded silently, taking the Miami view. As we passed by the park, I saw some kids playing on the swing set. I thought about how they only had to worry about their imaginary Nellie Olsen in the Prairie, not like me, who had tons of problems.

We pulled into the driveway of my house, and I waved goodbye. I took a deep breath and went inside through the back door so I wouldn't have to face the guests just yet. I dashed up to my room, and put my books aside. Then, I slowly make my way downstairs.

"Oh, there you are Ally. Come and meet your new guests. There's someone you might know." Mom winked at me. _Who could be the guests?_

**_I opened the door, and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _**

**_"Elliot?"_**

**Was that a cliffhanger? Why's Elliot here? Tune in next time! Meanwhile, leave a review! Did you like it? I tried to make it long enough, and I thought that I needed another cliffhanger to keep you guys interested. Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review, Review, Review! I'm open to some suggestions on what might happen, or what you think will happen in the next chapter! Oh, and as you can see, Dallas is in the picture now, but he's only the nice guy. :)**

**Until next time! :D**

**Oh, and you should read my friend's fanfic! **

**_Fate_ by Some-Awesome-Angie!**

**As always, it's also Auslly!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey guys! I'm super sorry for the late update; I'm trying to keep up with two stories. Oh, and I have an important A/N at the bottom, so I won't delay you from reading this chapter! Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Elliot?"

It was my friend from Camp Craft-A-Monga. That year, Trish and Dez's families were on vacation that summer, and Austin was going with me, but he got sick just on the week before camp. I went along, and met Elliot there. We had kept in loose contact after camp, but it had been a while since we last saw each other.

"Ally?" I ran up to him, nearly knocking him over in the process. We both laughed, and we exchanged another friendly hug.

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" I was truly surprised. We only knew each other's emails, but not our address'.

"Actually, Ally," Mom came in with some snacks and sat on the couch, "Elliot's father works for the publisher where my book was produced. We got to know our families better, and I saw Elliot there. He told me about how you knew each other from camp."

"Yeah, and I also saw your picture on Cheetah Beat with Austin. You, Austin, Trish, and Dez, are close friends, right?" I nodded half-heartedly at Elliot.

"Cool! So, how long will you be staying here, Elliot?" I asked him. I hoped that he would stay for a while, to get my mind of Austin.

"We're moving here to Miami. We got a house, just a few blocks from here." Mrs. Holworth, Elliot's mom, informed. I squealed.

"That's terrific!" I high-fived Elliot. "You'll finally be able to meet my friends!"

"Yes, but we'll be staying here for a while, just until we moved in." Mrs. Holworth started to get up.

"That's right." Mom stood up. "Elliot, you'll be staying with Ally in her room; just get the spare mattress in the basement. Your parents will stay in the guest bedroom." Mom directed.

"So, I can bring in my stuff now, Mrs. Dawson?" Elliot asked, heading outside when Mom nodded. I started to follow, but Mom said to do a quick clean of my room first.

Just when I was about to go back downstairs to help Elliot, he came in with a small suitcase, and I motioned for him to put it in the other corner of my room.

While we were rearranging my room so that he could move in, he pulled out an old box. He put it in front of me.

"What's this?" He gestured to the box. I looked inside. It was filled with all the childhood memories that Austin and I shared. The Team Austin memories were in another box. I pulled out a purple album.** (1) **On the cover, there was a picture of me and Austin. As I flipped through the pages, I started laughing when I saw a funny picture, or tearing up at a sadder picture. Elliot peeked over my shoulder.

"You sure had a lot of fun back then. Speaking of Austin, where is he? How about Trish and Dez?

"Trish is probably getting fired from a new job, and Dez is- well, being Dez." I said, smiling at the thought of them being a couple.

"How about Austin?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't the same as he was before."

"Oh." He nodded, and stopped talking. "But, you two look like a great couple!"

"What?!" My mouth dropped open in shock.

"You and Austin would make a great couple. Anything wrong with that?" He gave a slight smile.

"Look Elliot, I'm not trying to be rude, but Austin and I are just friends. I do not like him!" I threw my hands up in the air for more effect.

"Whoa, so you _do_ like him! I never asked anything about you liking him. If he doesn't like you, that's his problem. If he doesn't, he should jump of a cliff!"

"Oh, we actually did." I smiled as I remembered when Austin asked to hold my hand just before we jumped.

"Wow, what else can this guy do for you? Well, do you like him?" Elliot asked, sitting on my bed.

"Whaaat? Pft, I don't like him! What are you talking about? Why would I like his messy blonde hair, his brown hazel eyes, his passion for music, his sweet and childish personality, his-"

"Okay, I get it that you like him. Have you even told him that you like him?" Elliot interrupted.

"Well, not really"

"Why not?"

"You see Elliot, if I tell him how I feel, and doesn't feel the same way, our friendship will be ruined!" I shuddered as I thought of our friendship being broken.

"What if he _does_ like you?" He asked pointedly.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't thought of that." I tried to imagine Austin and I dating.

_Daydream:_

_"A yellow rose with red tips mean friendship and falling in love, which is exactly what is going on with us. I like you Ally, and I always will." Austin handed me the yellow with red tip rose, and kissed me on the cheek._

_"Aww, Austin, thank you! I like you too!"** (2)**_

_Another Daydream:_

_"For you M'Lady." Austin pulled out the my chair for me. It was a Wednesday evening, and we were on a date in a café.** (3)**_

_Later, at our picnic, it started to rain, but we just laughed and danced crazily._

_"Ally, you know how in you favorite movie scene, the one you think is so cliché, where the guy kisses his girl in the pouring rain, beside the lake?"_

_I nodded, and he leaned in, and just about when we were going to touch lips-_

"Ally!" Elliot snapped his fingers in attempt to snap me out of my trance.

"Huh? I wasn't dreaming of Austin! Pft, why would I? It's not like I was thinking of our first kiss! Why am I saying this? I told you that I don't have a crush on Austin."

"Yeah." Elliot nodded, stretching out the 'a'.

We awkwardly sat there, until I put the box away.

"So, do you want to go see my other friends? Austin might come, but I'm not so sure about that."

"That's all right. Come on, let's see them."

"We could invite them for a sleepover!" I said. "We could all sleep in the basement and get to know each other more, since you'll be moving here."

"Great idea! Do you know of a craft store nearby? I need more glue for my glue gun." He pulled out and twirled his glue gun with his finger. I laughed.

"I see that you still love you trusty 'Grady the Great Glue Gun'." He nodded, putting the glue gun away.

"Why don't we go to the mall? We can meet my friends along the way. Besides Trish and Dez, there's Cassidy and her brother Dallas and Kira and her boyfriend Kevin" I said, leaving a not for Mom on the kitchen table.

* * *

"Come on, I think you'll like Dallas." I was now dragging Elliot to Cassidy's house, and we just arrived at their door. I sent a group text to everyone, and we just had to pick up Cassidy and Dallas.

"Hey Cass!" I hugged Cassidy, who just opened the door.

"Hi! Who's this? your cousin?" Cass asked, referring to Elliot.

"Hey, I'm Elliot Holworth. Nice to meet you. I'm Ally's friend."

"H- Hey. I'm Cassidy, but you can call me Cass for short." Elliot nodded. I squealed inwardly. They really like each other.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas came to the dorr, stuff in hand. "hey." nodding to Elliot.

"Oh, Dallas, this is Elliot, Ally's friend from camp."

"Hey, welcome!" He clapped Elliot on the shoulder, a little too hard. He then put his arm around Cassidy in a protective way, pulling her back from Elliot.

"Okay, let's go!" I motioned everyone outside. Elliot and Cassidy walked ahead, while Dallas and I watched from behind them.

"They look like a cute couple, don't they? How does Ellidy sound?" I said quietly, nudging Dallas so that Elliot and Cassidy won't hear us.

"Ellidy? Ellidy? What if he's just trying to use my little sister to get more friends? Huh?"

"Dallas, I 've known him for a while now. I don't think he'll do that." I reassured him.

"Fine. But if he tries to hurt Cass in any way, he will be wishing for his glue gun." I shook my head good-naturedly.

We were now at my house. When we got down to the basement, Trish and Dez were fighting over who gets to pick out the movie. After we put our stuff away, and managed to pull Dez off of Trish's leg, Kira and Kevin arrived.

"What game should we all play?" I asked everyone, when we were all settled down.

"How about the Game of Life, couple style." Kira suggested

"You mean the Game of Life?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, in a sense." Kevin spoke up.

"It's like the Game of Life, except in teams; couples in this case. You act similarly to a real life couple. Do you guys want to try? Everyone picks another partner of the opposite gender."

We all nodded, but I wasn't so sure. Kira and Kevin obviously together, and Trish and Dez managed to make a team without killing each other, and Elliot and Cassidy teamed up, much to Dallas' dismay, and my delight.

"All right let's get this game started!" Dallas' phone beeped. "Right after I check who's texting me!" Dallas checked his phone, but his face fell.

"Oh, I gotta go. Mom wants me at the libary. I'll pick you up later Cass. Don't do anything stupid." He said, glaring at Elliot at the same time. The look on Elliot's face was priceless!

After Dallas left, I had no one to pair up with. I was about to join Elliot and Cassidy when a voice caught my attention.

"Um, what up guys?" I turned around, and saw him.

**(A/N): I know, awkward place to end the chapter. I might update again this weekend, but I'll see. :) Do you like this chapter? If you want something to happen in the fanfic, just let me know, and I'll see if I can fit it in.**

**Oh, and since I got 20 reviews on 13 Roses for putting up two chapters in a night, I'll try something a little different here. If I get 13 reviews, I'll update tomorrow, or this weekend. If I don't, next week. What do you say? Are you up for the challenge? I have 60 followers, so can I get at least 1/6th of those people to review? Please? I'd really love to know what you think on how this story is going. :)**

**(1): If you can recognize the symbolism here, you'll get a special preview of the next chapter! No cheating though! ;)**

**(2): Foreshadowing on 13 Roses... **

**(3): Recognize the reference to Begin Again by Taylor Swift? (The cover by Alex Goot, Megan Nicole, and The Piano Guys is terrific!)**

**Until next time! (Or tomorrow or Saturday! ;)) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hey! I got 14 reviews on the last chapter, so here's the next chapter as promised! Read on! :D Oh, and I'll be switching POVs a lot today; just giving a heads up about that. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"Um, what up guys?" It was Austin. The person I loved, both as a friend, and more than a friend. My best friend. Scratch that, my Ex best friend.

"Hey." We all greeted at once. It was awkwardly quiet. Kira spoke up.

"We were just about to play the Game of Life, couple style. Ally's supposed to be with Dallas, but he had to go. You can be her partner. Everyone ready now?" Kira winked at me, while my mouth hanged open in shock.

"Okay." He stood next to me. "How's life Ally?" He whispered. I shivered.

"I'd rather not answer that now." I answered coldly. Austin took a step back; I didn't normally have this type of attitude.

**Austin's POV (Didn't expect that, didn't ya?)**

"I'd rather not answer that now." I took a step back in shock. All I did was ask how's life, and she just gave me an attitude! Sure, I didn't hang out with her as often, but I'm dating Tilly now!

After I broke up with Tilly a few weeks ago, Tilly came up to me and told me the real story. She was only planning a school project, and that Ally lied. It seemed shocking at first, but I believed her. Now, I'm dating Tilly again, just in secret. If I told Team Austin, then they'd freak out, and make me break up with Tilly, the best thing that's every happened to me.

I stood next to Ally again, just a little farther than normal. Soon, we were all having a fun time together. Except for me. I felt left out, because Elliot, Cassidy, and Ally were all having fun together, Trish and Dez were fighting, and Kira and Kevin were flirting. I should have brought Tills here, but Ally would freak out. Again.

"Oh, and Ally said that my baskets were 'un-beweavable'!" Elliot was entertaining Cassidy and Ally, and I couldn't help but notice that he would wink at Cassidy, and then flirt with Ally in front of her. I didn't like this guy. Yes, he was breaking Cassidy's heart, and Ally would be heartbroken with both Elliot and possibly her friendship with Cassidy, but when someone is going to mistreat Ally, he going to deal with me.

Then, Elliot pulled out his glue gun, and announced,

"All right! I got the job as the craft store manager!" I twirled his glue gun in the air, and both girls giggled.

"Oh come on! I wanted to get fired from there first!" Trish sighed, and pulled another card out. "Oh, I could be the lawyer! I can boss people around! Sweet!"

I smiled in spite of myself. Ally looked so happy with everyone. The only problem was that it wasn't me that made her happy, it was everyone else. I just wanted to make Ally happy, instead of ignoring me.

**Tilly's POV (Yup, I know, a little weird.)**

I hate it when Austie leaves me, I hate it, I HATE IT! We were supposed to go to the beach, but nooooo, he had to head over to Ally's house because of 'family reasons'! Of course, I didn't show my anger, but it still hurt. The only good thing was that I could meet up with Trent without any worry.

"'Sup Tilly Mills?!" I turned around and saw Trent.

"I hate it when you call me THAT, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" I yelled right to his face. He took a step back.

"Whoa there Tilly, you don't want to hurt you partner in crime, don't you?"

"No, but don't call me THAT, Trenty." I gave my best puppy face out. He reached out and hugged me.

"Okay, Austie's at Ally's house, so we can work in peace. Come on, let's go to our place." I said, referring to the place where we hung out in secret.

"Okay, let's go, shall we madam?" He offered his arm in a British way.

"I hate it when you do that, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" I stomped off, but I ran into someone.

"Watch it you freak!" I looked up. I hate it when I admit things, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

"Tilly?" Austin stepped back.

"Trent?" I hate it when Trent comes at the wrong time, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

"Tills, what is going on?" Austin angrily pointed to Trent.

"Aww, Austie, you know that I love you, right sweety?" I tried to keep his mind off the problem by flirting with him.

"Tilda Thompson, spill. NOW!" **_Uh oh._**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"No! I have to borrow money again?" Austin and I were in deep debt in the game. We were now losing, and we were only $50,000 dollars from losing; if you had debt of more $300,000, your team drops out of the game, according to Kevin. We only had $250,00, and we needed $75,000 for the sports camp. If only Austin didn't spin the wheel toward that space on the board, we would have been fine, but we just couldn't land on the pay-day space.

"Well, I guess we lose then." I looked at Austin, who was emotionless. I felt bad for leaving him a lot in the game, but I didn't want to talk to him just yet.

"Oh, sorry Ally." Austin apologized. Silence again. "Well, I have to meet my girlfriend at the beach, so I need to go now. Um, bye." He smiled awkwardly, and left, leaving me without a partner again. I sat by Cass, to watch the game.

I got lost in thought again, this time thinking of Austin and why he was here. I didn't send a text, so how did he know to come here if he didn't know about our sleepover? Why did he even come if he was going to meet his girlfriend at the beach? When did he even get a girlfriend, and who is she?

While I was thinking through the possibilities, the game soon ended and we watched a movie. Kira and Kevin, better known as Keva, were cuddling and sharing a blanket, Trish and Dez were on the floor, and Elliot, Cassidy, and I sat together on a blanket. I got up, stretching my arms and legs.

"I'm going to get some popcorn now, I'll be back in a bit." I went upstairs, and Elliot and Cass followed. Cassidy said that she needed to return a book that she borrowed from me, and went upstairs to my room to put it back. Elliot helped me with the popcorn.

"Do you like Cassidy, Elliot? Cause I think you and Cassidy look great together." I asked him.

"Well, in a sense." He hesitantly said.

"Aww, you two are perfect for each other!" He mumbled something. "What was that?" I leaned in closer.

He looked at me with panic in his eyes, and looked over my shoulder. I started to turn around, but he stopped me.

_**"Do you want to know the truth, Ally?" Elliot looked at me straight in the eyes. I nodded slowly, wondering what was going to happen.**_

_**"I like you. As in like like." My mouth hung open. What is going on?**_

**(A/N): Yes! two cliffhangers! While I was lying in bed, I came up with a really cool twist, so that's coming up in future chapters. Oh, and we are now halfway through this fanfic! I've had a lot of fun writing this, since it was my first fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews! Remember to review on this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**

**Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): I am so very sorry for not updating in so long! I've focused on my other fanfic, 13 Roses, and this fanfic wasn't on the top of the priority list. I'll try to finish 13 Roses soon so I can go back to updating this every week, maybe even twice. :) I'm switching POV's a lot in the beginning, so, a warning about that. :) Oh, and thank you to Analicia for the suggestions! I actually had that in mind, so thank you! Read on! I know you've been left on two cliffhangers. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

_"Tills, what is going on?" Austin angrily pointed to Trent._

_"Aww, Austie, you know that I love you, right sweety?" I tried to keep his mind off the problem by flirting with him._

_"Tilda Thompson, spill. NOW!" **Uh oh.**_

"If you're thinking that Trent and I made up a plan to get you to 'fall' in love with you, so that I would become your 'boyfriend' when Trent is really my boyfriend, and that we were using you to get Trent's music more popular than yours...Then you're wrong!" I say happily, stopping my ramble.

"Tilly? You used me just to get more popularity for you and Trent?" Austin said, hurt in his eyes. I didn't care though, except that I just admitted my whole plan.

"I hate it when I admit things, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" I stormed off, leaving Austie with Trent. I ruined my plan not only once before, but twice. I was done messing with Austie and his games. I'll find another rockstar...

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe it. Ally was telling the truth about Tilly. If I had listened to Ally, then I wouldn't have been in this mess. She only wanted the best for me, but I ignored her, as well as my real friends.

"Is this a bad time to ask for your autograph?" Trent asked, backing away slightly.

"I can't believe you Trent. First, you mess with Trish, and then, you help her mess with my feelings. I hope you're happy now. Buh bye." I stomped towards home, where I could sleep, and think about what just happened.

**Ally's POV**

Did I hear him right?

I was confused. First, he said that Austin and I were a cute couple, and now, here he is, admitting that he likes me!

"I'm sorry?" I said, trying not to sound too rude.

"Uh, yeah, I like you! Sounds sudden, right?" He chuckled nervously. Something wasn't right.

"Okay, so, um..." We stayed quiet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassidy. I waved her over.

"Hey Cass, do you want to help us with the popcorn?" I hoped that talking with her would ease the tension.

"Sure." She said, grabbing a bowl and bringing it downstairs. She left quickly, leaving us alone. That didn't help.

"So, you like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you say that Austin and I were a cute couple?"

"Well, I you guys really do look cute, plus you guys look like you're dating." He explained.

"What? No, we're not a couple! He's been dating different girl except for me. He only thinks of me as a friend."

"Ally, you are so oblivious." He took a bowl of popcorn. "We can talk later." And then he went downstairs.

What does he mean by 'oblivious'? I didn't like Austin, and that would never change.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the birds chirping outside my window. I stretched, looking forward to hang out with Tilly, when the events of yesterday come tumbling back.

I fell back against the bed again, sighing. Ally was right. If only I had listened to her, I would've avoided all this. I believed Tilly, instead of my best friend Ally.

Ally. My best friend. I betrayed her, and lied to her. She never knew that I was dating Tilly. No wonder why she was giving me the cold shoulder yesterday. I had to make it up to her. But how?

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, can we talk?" I turned around, facing Elliot. It was the day after the sleepover, and everyone had gone home except for Cassidy and Elliot.

"So, um, do you want to go out tonight?" He asked, playing with the glue gun in his back pocket.

"I'd love to Elliot, but I don't think I like you more than a friend. I'm sorry." I hated saying no, but I just couldn't envision Elliot and I dating.

"Please Ally? Just give me one chance. If it doesn't work out, then I'll we can stop going out. Deal?" He held out his hand.

I thought about it. If I went out, then I could be leading him on if I couldn't say no to him later. However, if I didn't, he'd be heartbroken, and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen.

"I'll go on only one date with you. After that, I'll see what I think. It's a deal." I smiled, shaking his hand playfully.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven; is that okay?" I nodded, and he left.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked. I hadn't noticed her there.

"Oh, I'm going on a date with Elliot tonight. I didn't want to, but he asked for a chance, so I agreed to one date." She nodded.

"Oh, yeah, um, that's great. I hope you guys have fun." She said, not as happy as I thought she would be.

"Are you sure? You don't seem too happy about this?" I suspected that she had a crush on Elliot.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I?" She assured me. "I have to go home anyways. I'll see you around Ally." She brushed past me, rushing out the door.

I suddenly felt bad about going on a date with Elliot, because I was sure that Cassidy liked him. I couldn't call of the date though, cause then I would have to tell why.

**_I sighed, going to my room to get ready for my date._**

**_Why does life have to be so complicated?_**

**(A/N): I'm honestly not so proud of this chapter, so I get it if you don't like it. I know this is short, but I plan on having the next chapter soon, focusing on Ally and Elliot's date, so I'd like to hear some suggestions for their date night! However, I have two VERY important notes to make:**

**1) Since I left you for so long, how about I update faster? However, I'm going to have shorter chapters, about the size as the first chapter, or the length of each chapter for 13 Roses. If you want longer chapters, it's going to take a long time.**

**2) I really don't know what to do next in this fanfic, and I'm afraid I have a writer's block. I really want to finish the fanfic soon, so that I can concentrate on different ideas. Please give suggestions on what could happen on the next chapters. I'm open to them, plus I may update faster because I don't have a writer's block. I do not want to leave this fanfic unfinished, but I want it finished before I start on anything else.**


End file.
